Random talk
by Shin-Ijin
Summary: Like the tittle said it's just some random talk. Nothing really interesting.  But it show an alternative about TYL!Yamamoto's scar. How 'helpful' it is 8D


Alright Guys. This story is supposed to take place in the future. Is just a small talk about Tsuna and TYL!Yamamoto one night. By the way : this has nothing to do with the real plot x) And I don't own Reborn nor Reborn's characters (Or I would have made an official YamaxChrome pairing…)

So let's begin ~!

"Neh, Yamamoto-kun."

"What is it Chibi-Tsuna ?"

" C-chibi ? Ah. Anyway. I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Hmm….How did you get that scar…?"

"Oh that? It was an accident." Said the dark-haired man while scratching the back of his head.

"H-Heh? Are you alright?"

"Ahah. Yeah, don't worry. It was about 9 or 10 years ago. And it wasn't a traffic accident or something related to 'this side'. I just got cut by accident."

"A-ah….I see…It was in my timeline..…But how did you cut yourself there?" Asked Tsuna touching the scar on Yamamoto's chin.

"Well, that was….." Yamamoto looked up at the sky for more dramatic effect as he remembered the 'event'.

FLASHBACK

Since it's Yamamoto's flashback, we'll see what happen to him about 10 years ago. So let's rewind our time until, about 5 min before he got that scar : our dark-haired baseball idiot was heading home.

He just finished his usual baseball training and decides to buy some drink along the way at the usual vending machine.

Suddenly, he heard some stirring sound. He looked up and saw….AN UNENDIFIED OBJECT FALLING ON HIM ! ….Alright more seriously.

…_.It has the same shape as a pineapple._

Were his thoughts when that 'thing' fell on him. But it seems like that pineapple, was in reality….Chrome's head.

"Wait. What ?" Screamed Tsunayoshi.

"Ahah! well Tsuna, it was supposed to be a flashback so don't just butt in like that! You'll understand afterward."

"U-uh….Alright, then please go on….."

Back to where we left. So Yamamoto saw Chrome's head falling on him. Ah just a precision, she IS alive and when we say her head fell on Yamamoto we just meant that he only saw her head because, well she was already….well almost on top of him when he looked up, so he just got a glimpse of her hairstyle shape.

So let's just proceed. Yamamoto, being the nice guy and all, didn't pay mind to his head and butt hurting and asked about her well being.

"Are you alright, Dokuro?"

"Y-yes….Hmm…..I'm sorry…..Rain-san….I'm sorry…"

She got up and just ran off. Leaving a dumb looking baseball idiot sitting and wondering what was wrong. He then went home and his father was the one who noticed his wound.

"…And that's how I got my spare puppet….Fun isn't it?"

"Gyaaaaaah! MUKUROOOOOOOOO!"

"Ahahah! Don't worry Chibi-Tsuna. He just happens to be 'there' in my head sometimes and talk in my stead but he never did or will do anything that could harm you!"

"Y-Yamamoto….."

"Said the guy whose body I took over~!"

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah MUKURO! L-Leave Yamamoto's body!"

"A mafioso boss can't order me around. Beside, this body is mine until his wound heals completely. But as you can see, the scar is still there even after 10 years ~!...But I could trade with your body, Tsu-na-yo-shi-kun 3 ~!"

"Iiiiiiiiiie ! Never!"

"You would abandon your own best friend? Aren't you selfish? Give it up. Be mine."

"Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiee! Close! Close!YOUR FACE IS TOO CLOOOOOSEEEEE!"

"Don't hit me. It's Takeshi's body."

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIeeee ! H-HELP !...Huh, wait…. 'Takeshi'…?"

"…almost…"

"H-Huh? What..?"

"Nope~! Nothing, he was talking alone."

"R-right. I'm glad you're back Yamamoto."

"Chibi-Tsuna. You should sleep, tomorrow is another day."

"…Another battle with Millefiore….Alright Yamamoto. Good night."

"Night."

Later that night.

"You won't give Tsuna up…?"

"…Never."

"…I'll cheer on you then."

"…Thanks….. We should stop our communication, now. Byakuran still doesn't know about our 'connection'. I don't want to put _him_ in danger. Not this time."

"…Yeah, but I don't think Byakuran'll notice it. Most people think I got that scar from a swordman…But you're right, even if the risk is low, it's still present. Good Night Mukuro."

"Night Takeshi. And be careful."

"…I will. You should also stay on alert."

"…I will."

"…Mukuro, I hope your feeling will make it through him…"


End file.
